


Outtake: Fighting/Sleeping Patterns

by Just_another_shipper



Series: Young Gods [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Slice of Life, Young Gods 'verse lives again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_shipper/pseuds/Just_another_shipper
Summary: Cohabitation can lead to new perspectives(This takes place after chapter 3 ofOdi et Amo)





	Outtake: Fighting/Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated or posted anything in this 'verse! I haven't abandoned it, I promise!!! I just have writer's block, but hopefully chapter 4 of Odi et Amo will be posted soon! As an attempt to break through my writer's block, I wrote this little thing and I figured I might as well post it!
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://just-another-shipper.tumblr.com/)

_ If there is a light at the end of the tunnel, it is an oncoming train _

_ -Good Omens _

 

There’s something horribly beautiful about watching L fight. It’s as if his ungainly limbs, usually too long and too sharp, become a weapon made out of fast, ugly grace. 

 

Light never wanted to learn how to fight, after all, his interaction with criminals and those who would hurt him is brief and impersonal and it would be very hard to hurt him when he barely allows himself to remain corporeal for longer than the time it takes to kill his intended.

 

His is a domain of the mind. 

 

L is different. L is paranoid and spends too much time in the human realm to not gain the skills he would need in order to defend himself. 

 

L puts himself in danger much more than he needs to. (and more than Light would like, though he would never admit it)

 

L catches him watching and stops in the middle of what looks like a very deadly cartwheel. 

 

“Misora trained me when I was first given my dominion. I was constantly getting hurt while investigating and after a particularly bad case, she sat me down and started teaching me, it was pretty hard work for a while, but eventually I understood the how to make my body match what I knew what I was supposed to be doing.” 

 

Something deep in Light recoils at the thought of not being perfect at something. 

 

-

 

Late at night, when everything is still and silent and L is the only one awake, he studies the godling that has curled himself around L as if even subconsciously he wants to weld them together until in is unclear where the divide between L and Light is, until all that is left is  _ LightandL _ like that moment that they were joined together accidentally and forever.    
  


Despite himself, L can’t convince himself to stop from sinking into the embrace. L is always cold, but Light is like a furnace, wild flames tightly bound in unforgiving iron. 

 

There’s a dark irony in how much Light hates and fears humanity because, between the two of them, he is so much closer to them than L will ever be. 

 

Justice is an unreachable ideal that humanity strives for at all times, often failing and missing the mark. There is no true justice in the world, and no matter how hard L tries, even he can’t fix that. 

 

Vengeance, on the other hand, is a twisted, broken,  _ human _ thing. Revenge and wrath are what happen when justice isn’t enough, when that unconquerable mountain refuses to be tamed. It is so human, L thinks, to idolize something impossible and then do something intolerable. 

 

Though maybe that’s why Light fears them so. If anyone is aware of how corruptible, how impossible, humanity is, it would be the god that carries out the wishes that people send out when they are at their lowest. 

 

To Light, the world is rotten because the world appears rotten to the people that sustain and serve him. 

 

Next to him, Light shifts restlessly before falling still again. Perhaps, L wonders, I might join him for once. 

 

Within minutes, The Greatest Detective is in a deep sleep and the line between Justice and Vengeance merges together just a little bit more.

  
  



End file.
